Mi historia de amor parte final christmas especial
by Starlin14
Summary: Buenas :D como ya les dije antes la tercera y parte final de esta historia sera un tanto navideña :p, es que en esta fecha me siento muy feliz :D tanto que decidi hacer esta tercera parte :p, bueno chicos esta vez ranma y ryoga se encuentran en un problema, el cual es que no saben de que manera pedirle a sus amadas que sean sus novias :p y ya no les contare mas, disfrutenla ñ.ñ :D


Visto que Ranma pidio la ayuda de ryoga y viceversa, se puede decir que realmente necesitan uno la ayuda del otro, y esto es lo interesante de todo esto, para que sera ?

Ranma: ryoga di tu primero para que quieres mi ayuda.

Ryoga: es... es... es para que le des esta carta a alguien especial para mi ( die sonrojado )

Ranma: enserio ( dice ranma con los ojos agrandados y parpadeando )

Ryoga: s.. si..

Ranma: si es con akane no funcionara, yo te vengo a pedir ayuda para que me ayudes con akane

Ryoga: nu... nunca dije que era para akane ( dice ryoga tocando su dedo indice con su otro dedo indice )

Ranma: qu... QUE ( dice otra vez con los ojos agrandados )

Ryoga: la carta es para... para...

Ranma: vamos, dime de una vez y ya.

Ryoga: es para u... ukyo...

Ranma: ( vuelve a abrir los ojos aun mas grandes que antes )

Ryoga: ranma lo aras o no...

Ranma: de.. deacuerdo pero me tienes que ayudar a mi luego.

Ryoga: gra.. gracias, toma la carta, cuando se la des, buscame y dime que sucedio.

Ranma: esta bien...

Luego de esa conversacion que desconserto a ranma por completo ( NOTA PROPIA: hehehe a mi tambien :3 ), el busca a ukyo y le entrega la carta, antes que pudiera decir algo, ukyo le dice:

Ukyo: ranma.. lo siento pero ya eh encontrado otra persona, no puedo aceptar tu carta de declaracion ranma perdoname ( lo dice sonrojada y luego se va corriendo )

Ranma: ( se pego a la pared, su cuerpo se puso blanco por completo y decia ) que esta pasando aqui... ( NOTA: hahahahaha admito que me dio risa xD )

Luego de lo acontesido ranma busca a Ryoga y le cuenta lo que paso y ryoga dice:

Ryoga: mmmm, aun no me dare por vencido, ranma dime para que querias mi ayuda.

Ranma: pues necesito encontrar una manera romantica para pedirle a akane que sea mi... mi novia.

Ryoga: ahhh eso, pues si que viniste al lugar indicado, ranma te presento al doctor del amor :D

Ranma: -.- que hace un rato no estabas golpeandote la cabeza porque a ukyo le gusta alguien.

Ryoga: gracias por acordarmelo ( dice repitiendo lo ya dicho por ranma )

Ranma: pero no te preocupes, con tu ayuda creo que podremos hacer que akane acepte ser mi novia.

Ryoga: creo que si... ademas hoy es navidad, hay infinitas maneras de declararte de manera romantica.

Ranma: eso es cierto.

Ryoga: te dire un secreto, mientras era P-chan hoy a akane hablar de que ella so aba a que un principe azul montado a caballo le pidiera que fuera su novia, y que ella aceptaria sin pensarlo a quien haga eso por ella.

Ranma: mmmm, bien este es el plan, tu busca el caballo, y yo buscare el traje.

Ryoga: ranma... espera no te vayas, donde conseguire un caballo en japon, RANMA.

( NOTA: hahahaha otra vez, me da mucha risa las ocurrencias de ranma y ryoga xD sin duda son un duo unico :3 )

luego de varias horas, ranma logra conseguir un traje azul, pero este se le cae y lo lleva corriendo a la lavanderia ( no lo lleva a la casa tendo, porque no quiere que nadie sepa lo que el planea )

en la lavanderia, Ranma: para cuando pueden devolverme este traje limpio.

Trabajadora: en unos 3 dias estara como nuevo .

Ranma: QUEEE... es demasiado tiempo y debo usarlo esta noche ( con cara preocupada y mordiendote los dientes xD )

trabajadora: es que si se usa demasiado detergente podria descolorarse.

Ranma: no importa, solo heche mas agua y listo.

Luego de que ranma y la trabajadora agregaron 5 porciones mas de detergente al traje, hecharon mas agua y la lavanderia se vio envuelta en un volcan de espuma y burbujas.

De toda esa espuma, sale una ranma con algo en la mano, y dice: pufff pufff, estoy lleno de espuma pero el traje esta listo :D

Trabajadora: ve chico, ve por tu amor :D

( NOTA: imaginense a ranma cubierto de espuma xD y saliendo de una lavanderia hahahahaha )

Luego de esto ranma arregla un show de pirotecnia para el momento especial.

despues ranma y ryoga se encuentran.

Ryoga: ranma encontraste el traje, no pude encontrar el caballo u.u

Ranma: no te preocupes, ya tengo el traje y tengo una idea para el caballo ( mira ranma a ryoga de manera perversa y chistosa)

Ryoga: ranma... espera que haces, ranma no. no noooooooooooooo.

Pasanron uos 30 minutos y la hora especial habia llegado.

Akane y Ukyu estaban caminando juntas por la calle, observando el festival que se estaba celebrando por la navidad.

Akane: y como la pasas ukyo.

Ukyo: un poco mejor, almenos asi no pienso en... bueno en el.

Akane: bueno, almenos estas un poco mas alegre .

luego ellas ven algo que los asombra, ven ah alguien encima de un caballo montando en direccion a ellas.

Las dos: que... quien es ese...  
Las dos: no puede ser... sera...

En la distancia se ve claramente que es ranma montando a caballo con un traje.

Ryoga ( no se le puede ver por ningun lado ) no que el traje era azul -.-

Ranma: callate, asi se ve mas elegante ( xDDDDD )

Ranma llega serca de akane y le dice:

Ranma: akane, no puedo ser tu principe azul, pero almenos permiteme ser tu principe blanco por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Caballo: bruuuuuuuuuuu...

Ranma: pero por si esto fuera poco, las dos, MIREN AL CIELO ( dice ranma gritando con mucha fuerza )

Las dos miran al cielo y se sorprenden con lo que ven en grande y muchos colores decia:

AKANE Y UKYU ACEPTEN A ESTE PRINCIPE BLANCO Y SU CABALLO DESORIENTADO COMO SUS PROTECTORES, SUS CABALLEROS, SUS NOVIOS :D.

( NOTA: awwwww, tienen mis respetos estos dos :3. NOTA Personal: ise este especial con un segundo motivo, es para una persona especial y quiero de esta manera pedirle que sea mi novia . , quiero que sepas que no importa lo que suceda yo seguire intentando enamorarte :D esto es para My Princess )

Akane: ( con la cara encantada ) awwww ranma ( se lanza encima de el mientras grita ) te amooooo awwww.

Ukyo: ( bajo su cabeza para observar al caballo y dice ) asique tu me pides que sea tu novia?

El caballo al oir a ukyo se quita la cabeza y ZAZ, ukyo se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba haciendo el papel de caballo.

Ryoga: y... aceptas ( dice ryoga sonrojado )

Ukyo: ryoga :D awww ( se lanza encima de ryoga y lo abraza fuertemente y dice ) claro tontito :D

Al final, ranma, akane, ryoga, y ukyo, pasaron una muy buena navidad, lograron lo que querian por que asi se lo propusieron.

Aunque hasta para ryoga fue una sorpresa que ranma planiara todo eso en su ausencia.

Como podemos ver en esta peque a pero feliz historia todos quedaron felices, y por si lo preguntan, mouse si logro conseguir almenos un beso de su amor shampoo :p.

Bueno chicos hemos llegado al final de nuestra historia hahahahahaha, me llena de felicidad poderla terminar,  
y mas aun que a ustedes les guste, asique espero que les haya gustado . , y espero que pasen por igual una muy buena y feliz navidad ( shee, apenas esta comenzando diciembre, pero bueno :p ) y muy buen a o nuevo :D

sin mas que decirles espero que la hayan pasado bien leyendo mi historia :D ( my princess, espero que logres ver mi mensaje especial que ise para ti :p y pasa buenas igual . )


End file.
